


Dear Jimmy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), momma-bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are on leave, and Jim's mom has gone out to buy some veggie burgers for Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jimmy

Dear Jimmy,  
As painstakingly written by a groggy Winona Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Jimmy,

I've gone to the store to find some veggie burgers, as I can't for the life of me figure out a recipe without eggs in it. Your Grammy used to eat them with eggs for breakfast. Eggs and mushrooms.

Honestly, Sweetie, I am so thrilled to have you home, even for a little while. I did not expect you to bring anyone with you, though! Spock is a nice fellow. Bit too nice, if you ask me, but it's probably those Vulcan manners. And before he starts in on it, NO. HE CANNOT MAKE THE BURGERS. He's a guest. Momma-bear knows him well enough already to figure he'll offer.

When I get home, you are going to explain to me how come you got married on a starship and didn't even bother to subspace me about it! Every time I ask Spock, his face turns green. Is that good or bad?

Oh, and Sam'll be here later today. He's bringing Grandpa Cirrus with him. I'll leave it to you to explain Spock's presence at the house, or not. It's up to you, Honey. You know how your brother is. My dad will probably try and hug him, so warn Spock of that.

Tell Spock he's welcome to dig in my closet for those photos I told him about last night, and to take a few when you two go to see his dad later in the week. Your papa met some Vulcans a long time ago, and he managed to get them to at least pretend to be happy on the inside when he had the pictures taken.

Love,  
Momma


End file.
